Stowaway
by Lilac Wishes
Summary: Piper is taken by the cyclonians. Twice. Aerrow intends to rescue her no matter what the costs. First ever fanfic so be nice lol. maybe Piper x Aerrow ..maybe..BOO Aerrow x Dove.
1. Saved

The Cyclonian skimmers flew away back onto the air ship.

Junko, Finn and Aerrow, with Radarr, were staring as the talons flew away with their navigator, Piper.

"We can't just stay here and watch! We need to go get her!" Aerrow shrieked, a droplet of blood dripping down his cheek from where the Dark Ace's blade had clipped him.

"Dude, with out one of Piper's lame plans we'll never be able to do it," Finn protested turning and flying back to the condor, with Junko in tow.

Aerrow stayed out for a moment longer and glared at the large air ship, narrowing his eyes, before flying back to the condor himself.

…

On the condor, Finn was re-gelling his hair, just to make it a little spikier, though it didn't need it anyway; Junko was repairing his skimmer with an old wrench that he found in the back of the refrigerator,

As for Aerrow, he was sitting by himself with a piece of cloth covering the cut he had on his head, his hair was wet so he'd clearly been cleaning away the blood.

The white material was already beginning to turn red; he took the cloth away, screwed it up and threw it away.

Shortly after Junko slapped a plaster on his head, making him wince.

…

On board the Air ship, Piper was handcuffed to a pole in the room where most hostages were kept, seeing as she found bloodstains and clothing material.

She rested her head against the pole and sighed loudly, her arms were aching and her leg was itchy and there was nothing she could do about it.

…

Aerrow was sitting on his skimmer, he was going after Piper, and he would bring her back, no matter what the cost.

"Dude, we could all go, just so you know," Finn stated, smirking and handing Aerrow his energy blade,

Aerrow turned to face him, he didn't say anything he just shook his head and zoomed down the runway speeding towards the large cyclonian air ship.

Managing to get on board with out any one seeing, he ordered Radarr to fly back his skimmer; he had some form of contact in a small radio, which was in his pocket.

Aerrow crept silently through the many corridors of the ship, hopefully one of those rooms would contain Piper, the storm hawks navigator.

He then heard heavy footsteps coming from behind him he turned slowly to find a random cyclonian henchman pointing his energy staff at him,

"Hi," Aerrow whispered before darting off down the corridor,

"HEY!" The goon shouted before pursuing Aerrow, and then shooting his staff, the blast hit Aerrow in the back of his leg, causing him to wince and stumble slightly. He managed to tuck himself in a corner as the henchman ran past, either trying to catch him, or tell the higher authorities about his presence on the ship.

Leaning against the wall, Aerrow hurriedly rolled up his trouser leg only to find a deep burn stained in blood,

"Great…" He muttered to himself,

"Aerrow? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked quietly, the redhead looked up to find the blue haired tactician, he smiled when he realized who it was, and then gave out a small laugh noticing she was handcuffed to a large red rod in the middle of the room.

Aerrow limped over to her, then kneeling down and examining the lock on the cuffs.

Then remembering that Piper used a lot of hair clips to hold her hair in place, he snatched one out the side of his head, causing a blue lock to fall past her shoulders.

He shoved the pin in the lock and started twisting and poking around waiting for the telltale click, which followed soon after.

Piper tugged her wrists out of the cuffs and rubbed them, finding they had left marks from where they had been digging into her skin,

"Thank you Aerrow," She whispered hugging him tightly,

Even though Aerrow was shocked he didn't pull away, he just smiled to himself.

The pair then stood up and left the room, until they were greeted at the door by none other than the Dark Ace,

"Hello Aerrow," He said maliciously lighting up his blade,

Aerrow rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the radio and handed it to Piper,

"Call Stork, get Radarr to bring over my skimmer," he whispered giving her the small device, Piper ran off only just missing a violent red blast from the Dark Ace.

Dark Ace turned to face Aerrow, who was staring into his red eyes,

"You know, Aerrow," He said calmly walking over to him, "With a little polishing off, you'd make a good talon,"

Aerrow lit up his energy blades and narrowed his eyes,

"Maybe, is I was dead," Aerrow retaliated, smirking,

Dark Ace smiled evilly and walked over to the red head,

"I tell you what, if I win this, you loose everything, your squadron, your friends and you sky knight status, and you follow my rules under the cyclonian empire," He stated proudly,

"And if I win," Aerrow thought for a moment biting his top lip then slouching, he then stood up straight, "I get your energy blade,"

Dark Ace's eyes widened, he then stared at the 2 hands long blade in his hand, and then shot a glare at Aerrow,

"Deal," He said calmly, sending a blast Aerrow's way, which he dodged, making it look easy, but for Aerrow is wasn't,

The sharp pain in his leg where the goon had hit him before was getting worse, but he couldn't lose to Dark Ace and he couldn't become a talon.

…

Running frantically around the corridors of the air-ship Piper was trying to get hold of Stork on the radio,

"Condor? Come in Condor, do you read me?" Piper blurted down the small machine,

"Loud and clear," A quiet and nervous voice replied over the static, obviously Stork,

"Stork would you do me a favour and send Radarr over here with Aerrow's skimmer?" Piper answered,

In the background she heard Finn shouting,

"Is he okay? I thought he had the radio!" he screeched,

"He did!" Piper shouted back, "He's busy at the moment"

Another voice was heard over the intercom,

"With what?" Junko asked

…

Dark Ace's blade crashed into the wall and next to Aerrow's face, the red blade was impaled into the wall and there was no chance of it coming out,

Aerrow's eyes were wide; staring at how close the blade was to his head, his gaze then travelled over to the Dark Ace and his shocked expression soon turned incredibly brash.

"You want it? Take it," Dark Ace murmured,

"Well its no good to me now!" Aerrow blurted, "It's stuck in a wall, and it will be pretty dented, you keep it," he added pointing at the blade and then running out of the room before Dark Ace had a chance to fight back.

"You wait Aerrow…" Dark Ace hissed to himself, cursing the boy as he attempted to pull the sword out of the wall.

…

Running down the murky corridor with a few scrapes and bruises was Aerrow, trying to get on the deck as fast as he could, hopefully out running an infuriated cyclonian talon.

Turning his head back to see what was behind him, he found he had run into someone and had hit the floor with a thud, sitting up sharply to see what it was, he sighed with relief when he found Piper sitting opposite him,

"You're okay!" Piper screamed,

"That I am," Aerrow stated smiling, standing up and holding out his hand, Piper took hold of it and Aerrow helped her stand,

Piper started panicking,

"We have to get to the deck! Radarr will be here any minute!" She screeched running in the opposite direction, Aerrow grabbed her arm before she could get any further,

"It's that way." Aerrow said blankly using his head to signal the other way,

"Oh," Piper replied, before running off with Aerrow.

…

Flying the skies, Radarr was in the driving seat, he wasn't big enough to fill the entire space, but then again neither was Aerrow.

He was finding the foot breaks hard to reach because his legs were short, where as Aerrow's were long, very long, so Radarr was hopping all over the skimmer, making sure it was in the proper gear, not seeing what was coming next he made a crash landing,

Luckily on the deck of the cyclonian air-ship, finding a very relieved looking Piper and a content Aerrow.

Chirping at the pair, they helped him get the skimmer into place.

Now the pilot's seat was taken up, with Piper on the back and Aerrow driving, Radarr was back in his side carriage, just the way he liked it.

Hopefully the trio would get back on the condor with out any problems.

00—00

Or not.

Did any one else find that really bad? I did even though it took me ages to write.

If you don't like it, don't comment, if you do then click that purdy purple button.

Do you know Retro Sheek? Yep? That's my cousin.

**Smiles**

First ever fanfic, don't be mean.


	2. Storm Hawks Mix up

Piper looked down, noticing a terra, looking at it made her feel dizzy, she always hated when she had to go out on her heli-scooter because flying on one of those things made her feel sick.

And thanks to Aerrow she was, he made the skimmer roll several times,

"Aerrow! Don't do that!" She shouted lifting her head, she heard him snicker loudly a few times, "Its not funny!" she hissed slapping his back,

"Sorry," Aerrow stated, but he didn't mean it because he was still laughing.

Piper hit him again just to make a point.

Radarr was watching the pair when something popped into his head that made him feel very uncomfortable about Piper and Aerrow, he managed to forget it and carry on co-piloting, or whatever it is he does.

"Aerrow," Piper whispered, "Why is Radarr looking at us like that,"

Aerrow looked at Radarr and then back to Piper,

"I don't know," he whispered back.

The pair eventually got over Radarr's funny stares and sped off to the condor.

…

"Are they back yet?" Finn asked excitedly,

"No," Stork answered in a tone, which could make every spec of happiness vanish,

"Okaaay," Finn paused for a moment leaning on the table and folding his arms, "Are they back now?"

"No," Stork answered in the same tone, only a little louder.

Finn opened his mouth ready to speak again, when Stork through a metal pipe at him, hitting him clean on the head leaving a nasty red mark on Finn's forehead.

Junko who was in the kitchen walked in holding a blender, Stork blinked,

"Junko why do you have a blender?" The merb asked blankly,

"I'm making a smoothie!" Junko protested holding the blender above his head,

"Couldn't you do it in the kitchen? Fruits of an unknown nature can cause illness; we all end up in hospital, and then slowly slip into a coma, no cure? I'm sure, and then. _Death_"

Junko's draw dropped and his brown eyes widened,

"I was using bananas." He muttered, Finn stood up and snatched the blender away from Junko,

"If I end up in hospital because of a banana smoothie, at least I know it would have been better than one you made dude," He said before darting off to the table with the blender.

The merb rolled his eyes, his ears pricked up when he heard the sound of an engine purring and then a crash and a random laugh,

"They're back!" Finn yelped holding up his arms, grinning like crazy,

The doors opened and Piper and Aerrow walked in slowly, Piper was supporting Aerrow, he couldn't put pressure on his leg, it was too sore, so he limped in using the walls, and Piper to find his way to a seat.

The smile was soon pushed off Finns face,

"What happened to you?" he asked solemnly, bringing his arms down and raising his blond eyebrows,

"Cyclonian goon, cyclonian energy staff, blast, ouch." Replied Aerrow falling on a chair.

Piper sat on the floor and rolled up Aerrow's trouser leg, she leaned back and sighed while she was thinking.

She then went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet in the mirror, this place was mainly for Finn's benefit, but tucked safely in the back and out of reach from Finn was a bottle of antiseptic, Piper also needed cotton balls, which were also hidden, this time from Junko,

He might mistake them for candy balls instead of cotton balls.

Piper rushed back onto the bridge and knelt down by Aerrow's legs again, dipping a cotton ball in the antiseptic and pressed it gently on Aerrow's leg wiping away blood that surrounded the wound.

Aerrow sat forward and leaned his head on his hands, which were balancing on the top half of his leg,

"Finn, go get a bandage would you?" Piper asked getting a clean ball dunking it in antiseptic and cleaning Aerrow's leg again,

"I could have done it myself…" Aerrow stated leaning back smiling at Piper,

"Yes, you could have, but you wouldn't have, would you?" Piper added on raising her eyebrows at the red head,

"No," He stated folding his arms and looking out the side window.

Finn flew onto the bridge holding a bandage, he skidded across the floor and handed Piper the bandage,

"Thank you Finn," She said calmly taking the bandage.

Gently wrapping it around Aerrow's leg and taping it in place.

…

On the cyclonian air-ship, Dark Ace wasn't in one of his good moods, in fact he wasn't angry, he was fuming,

"What do you mean they got away!" He roared at the talons standing before him,

"Th-th-th-they got of the air-ship s-s-sir," A nervous goon stammered,

"I know what it means! Here's how I'll sum it up, How could you let them escape!?" he bellowed back,

"Problem Dark Ace?" a chilling voice asked,

"Master?" he looked up noticing the raven-haired teen walk into the room casually, "I didn't realize you were on the ship,"

"I know you didn't, so, explain to me Dark Ace, why did the storm hawks escape?"

Dark Ace didn't answer he just gazed at Cyclonis strutting around the room,

"Can't answer? Then I'll tell you why, it's because _you _can't defeat a child," She paused for a moment before going face to face with the man, "Don't tell me you're going soft?"

…

"Finn, why do you have a red mark on your head?" Aerrow asked putting his feet on the table and tipping his head to the side,

"Stork…" Finn growled,

Aerrow raised his head and turned to the door that had just flown open, it was Piper,

In her PJ's first as usual, she was wearing a long, baggy, grey top that clearly did not belong to her and a pair of black shorts and fluffy purple and orange socks, her hair was down and falling past her shoulders,

Finn turned around sharply and his eyes narrowed,

"Is that _my _top?" He asked spitefully, Piper stopped and thought for a moment, her eyes scanned the room,

"…No," she said quietly,

"Give it back! NOW!" Finn bellowed, he started chasing Piper, who let out an enormous high-pitched scream,

Aerrow couldn't be bothered to watch the pair fight, he'd see them do again tomorrow any way.

So he got up and limped off to his quarters trying to put as little pressure on it as he could.

…

Later that night, when darkness covered Atmos and tiny stars sparkled through out the sky, Dark Ace was prowling through and heading straight for the Condor,

What was he up to? It wasn't sure.

Was it something Cyclonis had said earlier? Was Dark Ace really going _soft?_

He wouldn't allow it!

Trying not to set off any alarms on the condor he slowly crept in.

The Condor at night was so different to what it was during the day, it was pitch black and Dark Ace could see nothing or hear anything, so he thought that he should keep the piece and take the storm hawk he was after.

He struggled to leave the bridge, stumbling around in pitch black was hard work for a man of _his age. _

He found a latch on a door; hopefully it would be the room, which contained that pesky storm hawk that always foiled his plans for victory.

He heard soft snoring and smirked to himself,

"Got you now…" He murmured picking up the delicate being,

"Wow, Aerrow sure is light," Dark Ace, muttered flinging the body over his shoulder, he silently left the condor.

When Dark Ace got back to the ship, he threw the light figure into a jail cell,

He walked away smirking and felt very proud of himself, Cyclonis wouldn't think of him as being soft now, how could she after kidnapping the storm hawks leader?

…

A pale blue sky was covering Atmos with wispy white clouds covering it in a beautiful pattern,

Piper woke up, feeling very odd she was in unfamiliar surroundings.

She turned her head to the side to find a very Dark figure staring down on her.

Violet eyes shimmering, and sleek, raven black hair falling to her shoulders,

"Master… Cyclonis?" Piper muttered under her breath,

Cyclonis grunted as she turned her back on the cage, to face Dark Ace who was standing behind her,

"It appears, Dark Ace, that you have brought me the _wrong person!" _She howled, grimacing,

"It was dark on that piece of junk they call a ship, I couldn't see anything!" Dark Ace retaliated,

Cyclonis raised an eyebrow, keeping a blank expression fixed on her face,

"Here is what you are going to do, take the girl back and bring me Aerrow! Not Junko, not Finn or the paranoid merb, AERROW!" She hissed venomously, sending a shiver down Dark Ace's spine,

He was about to leave when an idea struck him,

"Or we could wait for Aerrow to come to us…" He began, turning his head slightly,

Cyclonis growled, ready to retaliate with something along the lines of, _how dare you question me, _or, _who do you think you are?_

When she stopped, and grinned sinfully,

"Good thinking Dark Ace,"

…

On the condor, every one, apart from Stork was running over the ship trying to find Piper,

"Piper!" Junko cried, walking down a corridor,

"Piper! Where are you?" Finn shouted poking his head up from under the table,

"Come on Piper, enough with the games!" Aerrow shouted walking across the bridge,

"Yeah, aren't you a little old for hide and seek?" Finn added on the end, following Junko down the hall,

Stork was panicking,

"Piper? Piper! Come out, come out wherever you are…" He twitched nervously, "Piper!! We need you! We need you to make sand cakes so we don't die of starvation!" He yelped falling on the floor.

…

Piper sat in the cell quietly watching as the cyclonian goons walked past, one even spat in front of her, the rest either ignored her or gave her foul looks.

…

Okay this was suckish, but oh well, r && r please and thankyou 


	3. On board

"Hey Aerrow, I think you should see this!" Junko cried from Piper's room, Aerrow ran into the room, with Finn in tow, Stork didn't bother coming in, nor did Radarr.

Junko handed Aerrow a sheet of paper with the Cyclonian insignia on the back,

Aerrow's leaf green eyes scanned the sheet of paper; he scowled as he continued to read,

_Storm Hawks,_

_If you plan on seeing your red headed leader again, you will come to the cyclonian tower and make an exchange._

_For Aerrow's freedom, you will join the cyclonian talons, under the dark aces' rules and my empire._

_If you do not take this offer, your leader will be swimming in a pool of liquid the same colour as his hair._

_C._

Aerrow sighed. He heard Finn and Junko muttering in the background,

"Who's C?" Finn asked quietly,

"Why did they want Aerrow and take Piper instead?" Junko added.

Aerrow wandered over to the window and looked out, he could still see the air ship floating over the terra below,

He looked at the letter once more and narrowed his eyes.

…

Cyclonis paced the room,

"Why aren't they here yet! You'd think they'd be here by now! With all the loyalty that stupid brat has to uphold, you'd think they'd be here!" She howled, whatever temper she had left was lost, and most of the time she took it out on Dark Ace, seeing as he was the only person around when she got angry.

"They're planning something," Dark Ace mumbled staring out the window, he could only just see the condor, it looked so tiny and appeared to be hidden in the clouds, though not very well.

Cyclonis huffed angrily and exited the room,

"Come on Aerrow, make my day…" Dark Ace muttered again, staring out the window at the blue spec in the sky.

…

Piper hugged her knees and sat in the corner quietly, she missed her friends and even Finn.

When you spend a lot of time with someone you grow attached and want to see them again, that's how Piper was feeling now, the emotion she had curled up inside her was unexplainable, she was feeling shaky and had fear written all over her,

She also had a little bit of confidence, not in herself but in her squadron, even though she had her own plans to escape, only when the goons guarding her weren't in the room.

Piper also felt so much anxiety, why did Master Cyclonis want _her? _Or was it a trap?

Thoughts skipped through her mind, making her feel very flustered; she bit her bottom lip and slouched against the wall.

…

Aerrow readied himself on his skimmer, his energy blades resting in the pocket of his back.

He was wearing a cyclonian talon uniform and had a helmet, which Radarr was wearing for now,

"You ready, dude?" Finn asked placing his hand on his shoulder,

"As I'll ever be," Aerrow answered revving his engine, and zooming down the runway and launching off the end, heading towards the cyclonian air-ship.

Going round the back of the ship and landing on the deck, he pushed his skimmer into a corner and covered it with a large cloth that he found on his way in, he quickly ran onto the bridge of the ship, leaving Radarr behind and taking the helmet, placing it over his red hair, he could hide that, but not his rare set of leaf green eyes, hopefully Dark Ace wouldn't recognize them.

He wandered onto the bridge and scanned the room, when a cyclonian goon, who was a lot taller than him walked into him,

He grunted before asking Aerrow to get a mop and clean up deck 401.

Aerrow walked away with a cocked eyebrow, hoping that the cyclonian goon wouldn't notice that he wasn't mopping the floor, like he would any way.

Aerrow walked through the halls; he seemed to fit in, though he was shorter than almost everyone, until he met up with the Dark Ace who was walking in the opposite direction,

Their eyes met and Aerrow wasn't sure but he was convinced that Dark Ace knew who he was, he had the look on his face when they were fighting, as if he wanted to tear him limb from limb, but then again Dark Ace carried that look with him all the time. Maybe.

This glare sent shivers down the redheads spine, he already hated the Dark Ace, but now hated him even more for taking Piper, but more so for mistaking her for him.

…

Dark Ace wasn't in the best of moods, why should he be? He was always getting the blame from his Master that whatever went wrong was his fault, or was it? Now he honestly didn't know or care less, until he walked passed an unfamiliar cyclonian but a very familiar face,

The eyes were green, very green, he only knew one person who's eyes were that green, none other that the person he hated most in this world, second was his annoying blond friend, but that's not important.

Wanting to see who it was, calmly walking past the _cyclonian _then quickly lashing out and knocking the helmet off his head, revealing a thick head of red hair,

"Aerrow," Dark Ace muttered sinfully, Aerrow grinned nervously,

"See yah!" He yelped before legging it down the hall, he couldn't be bothered to fight at the moment, so he ran,

Hopefully finding somewhere decent to hide.

Dark Ace grabbed a couple of goons and set off down the hall way after him, after telling another cyclonian to tell Master Cyclonis of Aerrow's presence on the ship.

…

Aerrow panicked when he came to a dead end, turning around, he heard Dark Ace getting closer, looking around to see where he could go, he noticed an air vent hanging above his head, yes it was rusty and yes it was probably not strong enough to hold his weight, but where else could he go?

Lifting the door on the air vent and hopping in, he began crawling when he found he couldn't move, turning his head sharply he found his leg snagged on the bolt in the vent, and Dark Ace was only a few steps away from coming around the corner.

Pulling desperately on his leg, he heard the material tear and shuffled backwards, he heard Dark Ace huff when he entered the room,

"Where'd the brat go!" He roared,

"Maybe he left boss," A cyclonian stated, he had a lisp and sounded like Spitz from the raptors, but it wasn't.

Dark Ace noticed the material in the vent, an evil smile formed on his face and his blood red eyes glistened,

"No, he didn't leave…" He muttered pulling out his energy blade and firing a blast at the air vent,

The blast barely missed the red head sitting in the air vent, releasing a small yelp, he started crawling through the vent as several blast severed through the rusty vent.

The blasts stopped giving time for Aerrow pull out his energy blades, and fire a few icy blue blasts at the Dark Ace, who only just manage to dodge them, one of the four blasts clipped the side of his arm,

Dark Ace growled as he noticed Aerrow's head poke around a hole that was blown in the air vent, sending a red blast Aerrow's way,

Would this one be so lucky as to miss the red haired teen?

…

Piper remained curled up in the cage, she leaned against the wall thinking about the storm hawks.

At the moment she would hate it if one came to save her, she didn't want to put any of the in danger, so she would find her own way out… eventually.

Glaring at the henchman parked outside her cage munching on a peanut butter sandwich, she sighed realizing that there was no way out of this dingy little cage, so now she would love for one of her team mates to come and save her, even if it was Finn.

But there was a slim chance of that, she knew that the only person brave enough and stupid enough, was Aerrow, he had an untameable daring streak that could put him in the most awkward positions, and get him out of them.

…

Aerrow quickly tucked his head away from the blast that was centimetres away from him,

"You missed!" He cried, the Dark Ace growled, and walked out of the room, he'd have time to kill Aerrow later.

The teen lied back in the vent and breathed out slowly and closed his eyes, he knew the Dark Ace would be back and probably with stronger, better and faster reinforcements.

He looked to the side of him seeing the once silver vent was now holey and black from where Dark Ace's several shots had been fired.

Aerrow thought to himself, instead of sitting in an air vent he should be out searching for Piper,

And so he hopped out of the crapped and battered vent and ran back down the hallway in search of his carnelian-eyed friend.

…

"WHAT?!" Cyclonis bellowed at the top of her lungs,

The cyclonian henchmen edged backwards slowly,

"What do you mean the brat is on the carrier and you _didn't _catch him!" She howled again turning around and going face to face with her goons.

The cyclonians didn't say anything, they just looked very nervous, a normal Cyclonis was one thing, but an _angry _Cyclonis was a completely different kettle of fish.

…

Aerrow fled down the corridor, when he came to a split, he could turn left or right, his choice, if it was wrong, then he'd have to remember which way he came.

His head darted from left to right and he finally decided to sprint down the corridor turning right, hopefully it would be the _right _corridor.

He quickly ducked behind a wall when he saw the Dark Ace heading down the path, wishing in his head that he wouldn't notice him.

Dark Ace paused and Aerrow held his breath, Dark Ace shrugged it off and walked straight passed the wall the teen was ducking behind.

Aerrow sighed with relief when he saw the talon leader walk passed.

"Now to find Piper," He muttered running down the hall that Dark Ace had just left.

…

Cyclonis was in the jail staring blankly at the blue haired teen, she had no expression but her normal face was so cold it sent shivers coursing through Piper's veins.

"Piper, do you realize that you are not supposed to be here," Cyclonis stated, her violet eyes staring deep into Piper's carnelian ones,

Piper didn't reply, she just broke the contact with Cyclonis' gaze, Cyclonis let out an evil chuckle,

"I didn't think so, if you were here on purpose then I'd have killed you by now…" she protested looking out the window,

"Then why don't you now! You don't need me here any way." Piper retaliated walking over to the bars, a tear slipping down her face.

Cyclonis turned around, her icy stare catching Piper again.

"Oh don't worry about that, I just want to make sure that Aerrow is here to enjoy the show…" Cyclonis hissed walking out of the jail.

"Aerrow's… _here?" _Piper said to herself just out of earshot.

Piper was truly stunned,

Was Cyclonis really going to slaughter her in front of Aerrow?

If she was, then that red head better hurry up and save her, or at least not get himself killed at the hands of Dark Ace, or even worse, Cyclonis.

………………………………………………………

That was suckish, I think we have all established that I really can't right.

Think I should carry on? If not tell me so I can quit while I'm ahead.

Oh and by the way, if I write stories with any of my oc's in them you lot are welcome to use them, it doesn't bother me, just don't say that they're your own character when they're not…

THEY'RE MINE MWAH HA HA.


	4. Saved Again

Back on the Condor, Finn was becoming incredibly restless, pacing up and down, rubbing his temples and biting his fingers; it wouldn't be long before he didn't have any left.

"Finn!" Stork bellowed, "Will you stop being so stressed, you're giving me a head ache! Or that could just be an aneurysm about to rupture…" The merb stated, quite shakily,

Finn growled, and turned to the merb,

"You tell me to stop being stressed when Aerrow and Piper are back on this ship!"

Stork and Junko were shocked at the blonds sudden out burst.

Storks shocked face soon went back to being blank as he continued to pilot the condor and hopefully hide it some where safe and out of the way, but visible enough so that Aerrow and Piper could find it.

…

Aerrow was still lost in one of the many corridors of the carrier, he crept silently not noticing any talons at the moment so he thought he was safe… he thought.

"There he is!" Some one cried from behind him,

"It's the brat!" Another cried, releasing a shot from his energy staff, Aerrow ducked as it collided with the wall, burning in a hole.

Aerrow frowned pulling out one of his energy blades and sending an icy blue blast knocking both the cyclonians back.

Before they had a chance to fight back Aerrow was gone down the hallway, but the sound of his footsteps hitting the floor was still audible.

Turning his head to see who and or what was behind him, he ran through a door and hid in a room that he had found.

"Why Aerrow how nice of you to join me, I was getting rather lonely sitting in this room all by myself," An icy and chilling voice stated in the most sarcastic of ways.

Aerrow turned around slowly to find Master Cyclonis grinning evilly at him, leaning on the back legs of her chair with her feet on the table placed in front of her.

Aerrow gulped, one thing he didn't need.

But wasn't Pipers cell only around the corner?

…

Piper lifted her head sharply; she could have sworn she heard Cyclonis talking to someone, thinking it was nothing and probably her mind playing tricks on her she placed her head back in her hands, until she heard a loud blast and her red haired leader came tumbling through the door,

"AERROW?!" Piper cried, hopping to her feet,

"Hi," He replied running to the cage,

Piper's jaw dropped, how had he managed to find her within a day? Yes Aerrow was a good sky knight, most likely the best in Atmos, but who knew he could find his way through one of the largest Cyclonian carrier ships invented, in a day?

Piper ran to the lock the Aerrow was tampering with,

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly?

Aerrow looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm getting you out," the redhead announced,

Piper smiled and swayed slightly, pulling her hair making a long blue lock fall out of place,

"Need another hair pin?" She asked putting her arm through the bars, Aerrow took hold of the tiny brown clip and pushed it into the lock,

"Yes, thanks," Aerrow replied, smiling more.

…

Finn pressed his face up against the window, he could still see the Cyclonian ship, he huffed as he pulled his face away, pouting and folding his arms.

"They'll be back soon Finn, don't worry," Junko said calmly trying to cover his nerves, the day was almost out and night was looming in, this was getting extremely worrying, even Stork was getting nervous.

Finn rubbed his temples and let out a large sigh before exiting the condor, what he wouldn't give right now to wind up Piper to the brink of distraction, or to torment Aerrow about the colour of his hair, which was a very common thing that Finn did.

Junko missed the pair desperately too.

He loved hearing Piper say, _want a plate of waffles Junko? _Or _how about I make you a cup of cocoa?_

Aerrow he missed for different reasons, especially since he can't cook, he missed seeing the determined leader flying around the condor on his skimmer, something that Aerrow did daily, just to keep up his skills, a sky knight can't be good with out a little practice.

Stork however didn't miss them for those reasons; he wanted Piper back as he was desperate for one of her fresh baked sand cakes and Aerrow to give him the command for going to tropica.

But the real reason they wanted the pair back so much, is because they were the best of friends, and really couldn't imagine what the condor would be like without them. Going through today was bad enough, but how about a lifetime?

…

The lock finally gave way, he grabbed Piper's arm and fled the jail.

The door looked like it was about to cave in, seeing as chairs, tables and other items were stacked in front of it. Soon after several loud bashes, there was a long pause and a loud blast that made the air ship rock.

The shaking of the ship caused Piper, who was latched on to Aerrow's arm, to fall, Aerrow stopped and turned back and helped Piper back to her feet,

"You okay?" Aerrow asked, his voice was fast, so his words didn't sound quite right, but you could tell what he was saying.

Piper nodded and the pair was back sprinting around the air ship, they came to a corridor split,

"Aerrow? Do you remember your way back?" Piper asked nervously, grimacing, when she saw the thought in Aerrow's face,

"If I did, we would be back on the condor," He stated running to the left, with Piper close behind him.

…

Standing in the tattered and blown up doorway was the Dark Ace, with one of the most bloodthirsty scowls ever to grace his face, he walked around the corner to try and track down that brat of a redhead.

…

"Deck 401!" Aerrow cried pulling Piper down the hall,

"Deck 401? What about Deck 401?" Piper yelped, gripping tighter on to Aerrow's hand.

"I was told to mop this, the runway is just outside!" Aerrow shouted, running faster and tugging harder on Piper's arm.

"Aerrow!" She yelped breaking free of his grip and grinding to a halt,

"What!" He spat. Piper didn't reply. She could tell by the look on his face that he was extremely fed up with being on the carrier, he wanted to get back to the condor.

And so did Piper.

"Nothing…" She said shyly.

The pair continued running, sprinting past cyclonians and onto the runway.

Aerrow uncovered his skimmer, to find Radarr curled up in a ball; Aerrow smiled at the unidentified species of whatever Radarr was, who immediately jumped off the pilots seat and onto his side carriage,

"He's been there all this time?" Piper asked, Aerrow nodded, and sat on the skimmer, Piper was sat behind him.

Aerrow revved the engine and sped down the runway, Piper clutched Aerrow around the waist tightly, and she didn't plan on falling off any time soon.

Aerrow's ride soon grew wings and zoomed off to the condor.

Aerrow had saved Piper, and she was safe.

…

The condor was quiet, until the team heard the sound of an engine purring and tyres skidding across the floor.

The doors from the bridge flew open to reveal an elated Finn, a happy Junko, and a normal Stork.

Out of pure randomness Finn ran up to the pair and hugged then tightly,

"Piper!" He barked,

Piper stared at him blankly,

"Never get kidnapped again," Finn added, smiling.

The reunited group went onto the bridge; Piper and Aerrow had a few scrapes and cuts, nothing that a bit of attention couldn't cure.

Everything seemed back to normal, Aerrow and Piper were back on the ship Finn was being a nuisance and Junko was keeping the ship in tact with the help of Radarr.

Stork was still piloting the condor, until lights were flashing and the sirens were drumming through the rooms.

A blast hit the condor, causing it to fall out of control,

"DOOMED!" Stork yelled clutching the controls.

Finn was splattered against the window and Junko was on the floor.

Piper had landed on her back, and Aerrow was helping her up, when they realized their faces where only millimetres apart.

The pair of them was cherry red, Aerrow's eyes were very wide, and his mouth was plastered shut, and it appeared that he wasn't breathing due to the shock of this,

Piper's eyes were also wide, but she was breathing and her mouth was open a tiny little bit.

Finn stood up and noticed the pair before giggling like an immature child,

"If you guys are going to do that kind of stuff then please, get a room," He stated before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Another blast hit the condor, causing Finn to fall flat on his face and Piper to fall into Aerrow's arms, making him loose his balance and fall on the floor.

Piper landed face over face with Aerrow, making this scene even more awkward,

Finn stood himself, to find the pair again, completely still, one false move, or another jolt, could make this moment twice as embarrassing.

Dark Ace zoomed in front of the condor and stopped so he was facing the window, luckily for Aerrow and Piper they were out of sight,

"Next time Storm Hawks!" He began, "NO MERCY!" he added on before flying back to the carrier, where he belonged.

Piper and Aerrow had managed to get to their feet with out falling in any more awkward positions.

And Finn had stopped rubbing it in that the pair nearly kissed, thanks to a few painful slaps on the back of the head from Aerrow and Piper.

"Thank you SO much for getting me offthat carrier," Piper cried hugging Aerrow tightly,

"Not a problem," Aerrow answered coolly. Piper let her grip go and walked to the door that led to the corridor,

"Well, good night," She said before leaving the bridge,

"You to." Aerrow replied smiling softly.

Finn had fallen asleep on the sofa tucked in the back corner of the bridge and Junko was probably in his room snoozing. The same as Piper, Stork was still piloting the condor, it seemed that he never slept, none of the team had ever seen him look tired or even yawn, do merb's even sleep?

Aerrow let out a big yawn and his eyes went dopey, he had a rough day, getting attacked by cyclonians at every corner, coming face to face with Cyclonis, and to top it off, the huge gash on the back of his leg, which was still hurting him, even now.

Radarr chirped at the bottom of his feet, but only Aerrow seemed to understand what he was saying,

"You're right buddy," he muttered and limped off the bridge.

…………………………………..

Another crappy chappy

Next chap might be the last one idk, but the last one will definitely have an Aerrow x Piper kiss, idk how to set it though, any suggestions ? Lol

Bye bye,

Thanks for all the great reviews as well.


	5. I owe you

He knocked on Piper's door and waited for an answer,

"Come in," A soft and quiet voice said,

"I can't!" Aerrow replied, "Your doors locked!" he called back.

He heard the lock click, and the door opened slowly, at the door was Piper, both arms on the door, he hair down and make up off, also wearing a pair of green pyjamas with _Kiwi _on the front of them.

"Sorry about that, I suppose I don't want Dark Ace coming back for me while I sleep." Piper giggled, Aerrow giggled also, but it came across as more of a snicker, he stopped when he noticed a cut on the side of Piper's face.

He reached his hand out and ran his finger around the cut with his middle finger,

"How'd you get that?" He asked with worry in his voice,

"Oh you know, how can someone not get passed the cyclonians with out the occasional deep cut?" Piper joked, "You still limping?" she asked her eyebrows raising, Aerrow looked away and rubbed the back of his head,

"A little…"

Piper grabbed his arm and pulled him in her room,

"Then you should sit down." She stated pushing him on a chair.

Aerrow noticed a picture on her side table,

"I remember that! Our first day of kindergarten!" Aerrow smiled, Piper smiled as well. That was the first time they'd ever met.

Flash back… 

"_See you later Aerrow!" An auburn haired lady announced waving at her three-year-old son._

_He didn't answer, he just ran off._

_He continued running until he found himself tripping over something and falling,_

"_Hey!" He yelped standing up,_

"_Sorry," A faint voice said, "I'm trying to tie my shoes, but I can't do it."_

_Aerrow looked at the blue haired girl,_

"_I'll do it for you!" He stated running round to face her, then bending to tie the laces._

_After a few seconds of lace tying,_

"_There! Done!" Aerrow shouted_

"_Thanks, by the way, I'm Piper, like sand pipers? You know?" The girl said,_

"_Yeah, I know, I'm Aerrow, not like the bow arrow, but Aerrow," _

_He helped Piper and ran off to the swing set._

…

"Time's passed since then," Piper stated slipping on dressing gown.

"It has." Aerrow replied, still smiling and standing up, "You probably want some sleep, so I'll take my leave." He stated calmly.

Piper nodded, her orange eyes looking very tired. As Aerrow was about to leave, Piper stopped him by grabbing his hand, making him spin around quickly. She smiled at him, before hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear,

"I owe you…" She pulled away from Aerrow, who didn't seem all that shocked,

"No Piper, you owe me nothing," He said his smile tilted,

"What do you mean? You saved me today!" Piper barked, Aerrow simply nodded,

"Yes I saved you, and you being back safe is all the thanks I need,"

And with that Aerrow left leaving Piper in her room, the tiny lamp shimmering with calming blue light, she bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair, before Piper rushed out the door,

"Aerrow! I do owe you!" She shouted running up to him, he was only half way down the corridor when he ended up stopping.

"What do you mean I just ex-" Aerrow was cut off.

By Piper, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him in, their lips gently meeting.

Aerrow was not expecting this, and was completely bemused, but he didn't pull away.

Instead he just wrapped his arms around Piper and closed his emerald green eyes.

After a few seconds of bliss, Piper pulled away and bit her bottom lip and stared at the floor, Aerrow tenderly lifted her chin,

"Now you owe me nothing," he whispered, kissing Piper softly on the cheek, before walking away and leaving Piper in the hallway to think about the last 20 odd seconds.

…

The next morning at around half 9, only 2 of the storm hawks were up, those being Piper and Finn.

Piper who was still in her pyjamas was leaning on the table watching Finn eat a bowl of cereal; she'd giggle to herself every few moments about what happened last night.

Piper giggled again, and Finn clanged his spoon on the bowl loudly,

"Is there something funny about the way I eat cereal?!" He bellowed as small coloured loops drenched in milk flung across the table,

Piper jumped,

"No! No, of course not!" Piper answered trying to calm down an irritated Finn,

"Then stop laughing!" he shouted shovelling another spoonful in his mouth, as he did, Aerrow walked through the door.

Piper blushed and giggled again. Finn glared at her and got up from the table and walked over to Aerrow,

"Dude, why does she find it funny when I eat cereal?" He whispered in his leaders ear, and then Aerrow laughed as well.

"Oh c'mon man! You to!" Finn bellowed leaving the room.

…

After a bizarrely amusing breakfast, the group were up and flying the skies as usual. But this morning the group had found out that merbs DO sleep, because in the morning if you remember only Piper and Finn were awake.

Finn was standing next to Junko staring at Piper and Aerrow, who were still laughing for no reason.

Finn let out a large girlish shriek when he noticed Aerrow's fingers interlaced in Pipers,

"Am I missing something here?!" He screeched pointing at Aerrow and Pipers interlocked hand.

Aerrow cleared his throat and Piper went bright red as they lost the grip on each other, soon after Piper ran out of the room, and Aerrow was now under the annoying wrath if Finn,

"So, dude, Piper?" He announced a grin plastered all over his face, but it appeared to be ten sizes too big for him,

Aerrow just walked away, clearly irritated already by Finn. He rolled his eyes while Finn and Junko danced around the room singing _Piper and Aerrow sitting in a tree…_ I'm sure you know the rest.

Aerrow smirked and leaned forward,

"You two make a purdy nice couple," He joked, but Finn and Junko took it very seriously, they stopped dancing and the room echoed with their loud moans and groans, now Aerrow had the last laugh, something he would never let Finn forget.

Stork then butted in,

"Is this love bug contagious?"

……………………………………………

Last Chapter and OMG it was really baaaddddd. Sorry NakedMoleRat05.

Btw I do take requests but only for nice people And the nice people are welcomed to my oc's as well.

Thanks for all the dudish people that reviewed it, cuz uu blaits rock


	6. OC cp

Oc's

I had a brainwave while sitting in the back of my dad's car.

What if the Storm Hawks end up having to teach their nine year old siblings to fly skimmers, pilot a ship, get crystals working and not get slaughtered by dark ace/ Cyclonis/ Repton and the other dudes.

So character profiles.

Lets Begin with Aerrow's brother…

Name: Darter

Age: Nine

Gender: Lad

Hair Colour: Auburn

Eye Colour: Blue

Skin Colour: Same as Aerrow's

Weapon: Aerrow teaches him how to use his double blade things and ends up getting a pair similar to his.

Skimmer: He's nine; he can't fly a kite with out help.

Squadron: A soon to be Silver Bird.

Special Features: He loves his hat, its green and he wears it cocked on the side.

Special Talent: Does any one else think that Aerrow took gymnastics lessons? I do, so I'm giving Darter that quality as well.

So there's one,

Now Finn's wee sister…

Name: Libby (sorry if its not what you expected, I just think this name suits her)

Age: Nine

Gender: Lass

Hair Colour: Dirty blonde, down and straight, unlike Finn's

Eye Colour: Brown

Skin Colour: Same as Finn's

Weapon: Finn attempts to teach her how to use a cross bow, but she ends up shooting herself so they move on to a rifle type thing the shoots out little arrow things that Finn uses.

Skimmer: Like I said before, nine year olds have issues flying skimmers when they can't see over the dashboard.

Squadron: Another soon to be silver bird.

Special Features: A little like Suzy Lu, always tends to be munching on a bit of chewing gum and blows bubbles a lot, they tend to splat over her face, or someone else's, (mostly Stork)

Special Talent: I had a vision of her being kind of awkwardly flexible, I don't know why but I can just see her bending over backwards and sticking her head through her legs. So yeah Libby can do that.

Numero dos!

How about Stork's sibling…

Name: Stilt

Age: Nine

Gender: Lad

Hair Colour: Greenish black

Eye Colour: Like Stork's, yellow and black

Skin Colour: Green lol.

Weapon: A lot like Stork, he is completely paranoid, and has trigger traps set all over the condor so if any one comes for him, there is a chance they will be covered in tar and feathers.

Skimmer: Stilt doesn't ride a skimmer; do you know how many deaths happen on them?

Squadron: A silver bird, no change there.

Special Features: Stilt has a radio, or a mobile if you like that contacts his own personal doctor, mainly because he wants every one on the condor checked out for infectious diseases that could cause him immanent doom.

Special Talent: Being able to get machinery working faster than you can say Jack Rabbit. Thanks to Stork.

I haven't thought of any for Junko, Piper and Radarr yet. Got any Oc's you want appearing, and don't worry any OC that is not mine, I will not take credit for.

And another thing, where is every one getting that Aerrow's parents are dead, I never remember him saying anything about his parents being dead! Lol one thing always confusing me, can I have answers? Please? Lol

So tell me what you think of the dudes I have now or have any ideas for other dudes lol.


End file.
